


STAR WARS - THE BROKEN ILLUSION

by edgolu16



Series: STAR WARS - The Broken Illusion [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgolu16/pseuds/edgolu16
Summary: Raised to bring honor to their allegiance and peace to the galaxy, five force sensitive siblings are put through chaos in a war that will leave a mark in their memories.This is a story set long before the main 9 Star Wars movies, it is an original trilogy where we will accompany these characters through the horrors of war and deal with things much worse than death.
Series: STAR WARS - The Broken Illusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106984
Kudos: 1





	STAR WARS - THE BROKEN ILLUSION

**Author's Note:**

> This is act 1 of 3 acts of the first part of a trilogy.
> 
> There will be many things intentionally unresolved, even by the end of part 1, many mysteries and secrets will be uncovered through Part 2 and all of them by part 3.
> 
> This is a trilogy that I have a planned for a while, it currently has been in the works for about a year!
> 
> As of this moment, both part 1 and part 2 are finished! And I am currently in the works for part 3, I will be publishing the story in acts however, as I feel that this can provide a better experience for the reader.
> 
> Please feel free to share your thoughts! (What did you like/dislike, what did you find intriguing/boring or where do you think the story is heading?)
> 
> English is not my first language but I believe that this is a decent job.
> 
> I truly hope you all enjoy this and the parts to come.
> 
> STAR WARS - The Broken Illusion

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... 

STAR WARS - A BROKEN ILLUSION

Crawling text:  
CHAOS BREATHES THROUGHOUT THE UNIVERSE!  
BEFORE THE FIRST ORDER'S DEFEAT, BEFORE THE EMPIRE'S FALL, BEFORE THE CLONE WARS... MANY CENTURIES BEFORE THE BIRTH OF THE REPUBLIC OR THE SEPARATISTS! FIVE FORCE SENSITIVE YOUNG MEN AND WOMEN ARE THROWN INTO WAR FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE ABANDONED AND ALMOST FORGOTTEN KANE SOLAR SYSTEM! IN THERE, THEIR DESTINY AND PERSPECTIVE OF THE WAR AND THE UNIVERSE WILL BE SHAKEN TO THEIR CORE...

Present timeline,monday, planet Fallimar 9:02AM  
Near a frontier of the last stronghold in the planet Fallimar.

The planet is mostly mountains with no fauna or flora, a grey and lifeless rock.

Smoke and fire are all there is to be seen! Blaster shots are heard non-stop! Soldiers from inside and outside of the stronghold engage in a bloody battle! Ships rain down fire while some are shot down!

In the mids of chaos, a small transport ships approaches from the invading side while landing in the middle of the battle,  
9 men step down, 5 of them being soldiers like in the rest of the field, black armor with a red visor, as opposed to their enemies who are wearing a predominantly white uniforms with some orange on the chest and shoulders, these however, posses little to no armor.

The remaining 4 soldiers that stepped down are a little different however, no helmet in sight, posses some modified and lighter black armor and are not carrying blasters with them, but instead a different weapon, a LIGHT-SABER, the four of them ignite their weapons almost SIMULTANEOUSLY, all in the same bright color, red.  
YUTHO  
This is it, stay together and stick to the plan!

Among the attacking side, tanks open up fire to buildings and defenses far into the distance, as red blaster bolts are shot into the city, blue bolts come from the inside.

Explosions go off 30 meters from the groups location, a tank is elevated by an enemy missile. Screams and terror are all there is to be heard.  
The pressure overwhelms one of them.  
MIRAI  
No...this is nothing like what Master Sol told us!

Just a few seconds after the ship that dropped them off takes flight, it gets shot down from enemy heavy artillery, this breaks Mirai even more.

Mirai, a girl with a smaller and skinnier body than her sister Yutho, turns off her weapon and kneels to the ground, trembling in fear upon the gruesome fight that is being ensued.

YUTHO  
"Hey, look at me!"

One of the other 5 soldiers that stepped down is shot in the head as they speak. His body drops dead right beside the sisters speaking. This only scares Mirai even more.

YUTHO  
"We have gone over this for years, Mirai! J--just stay behind us until this is over, okay?"

GONZ  
"Mirai is got a point, this is too different than what Master Sol told us...we d---"

TAZE  
"Different or not it doesn't change what our master taught us!"

As he interrupts Gonz, Taze also deflects an incoming blaster shot with the red light-saber, almost like if it was nothing.  
Taze had been waiting for this for his entire life.

TAZE  
"Yutho, up front with me! Gonz, stay behind us two and keep Mirai in line!  
We won't last here out in the open!"

Yutho and Taze are quite alike, they could be considered the leaders of their small family, although physically they are a little different, Yutho being a redhead young woman with green eyes and Taze being a young man with short golden hair and sapphire blue eyes, Mirai was the smallest of the group with brown hair and eyes, as for Gonz, he was undoubtedly the biggest with a bold head and a slightly darker skin tone than the other 3 present, all of them are around their early 20´s.

As they get in formation, Yutho tries to calm the air around them.

YUTHO  
"Taking the lead now, huh? Can´t stand being number 3 for a few days without a rematch."

She smiles, as she´s clearly messing with Taze. He gets slightly annoyed.

TAZE  
"Is this really the time to bring that up?--there was mud and I tripped! You were lucky, that's all."

YUTHO  
"Okay, okay, I get it... just don't tell me that excuse when Kai beats your ass again, you'll only keep embarrassing yourself..."

They both smile this time, but it is not a genuinely smile, they both know things aren't as they should, but they need to look confident in front of those other 2.

They are closer now from the choke point of the battle, things will surely get uglier than what they anticipated.

As they reach the city,a bomb drops in the middle area of an enemy trench,with no chances of nearby alive enemies, the squad decides to charge it, as they enter the trench, the Resurgence soldiers start shooting at some enemies on the left end of the trench, while some more enemy forces charge from the right side of the trench.  
The users take their stands.  
Taze, puts his left foot forward and his right foot back, while holding the saber with both hands at waist level

Yutho, both arms extended frontally with the saber in her right hand pointing at the enemy while her left hand holds her wrist.

Gonz, left arm at waist level pointing the saber to the side while with his right hand he three finger points the enemy.

Mirai, still nervous, she initially goes for her own stand, a stand where both arms are extended, left hand holds the saber pointing left and her right hand showing her palm to the enemy, she doesn´t finish the stand though, instead she copies Yutho´s stand.

The four enemies charge into them simultaneously while firing their blasters, it’s an even battle.  
Or so it seems.  
Yutho, after deflecting a few blaster shots, manages to return one bolt right into the furthest enemy´s face.  
It's a 4v3 now.  
Gonz, not being the biggest fan of blood, puts the saber away, puts both hands together, focusing on what he calls a "force cannon" this is a force push that covers a much smaller area, but in exchange for greater strength at impact.

He directs the attack at the second furthest enemy, sending him flying all the way to the far end of the trench, destroying the soldier's internal organs, taking him definitely out of action.  
It's a 4v2.  
Taze, unlike all other three of his siblings, decides to charge the remaining two soldiers while deflecting blasters simultaneously.  
Yutho tries to stop him.

YUTHO  
"TAZE, WAIT!"

But Taze ignores.  
He closes the distance.  
He cuts the closest soldiers weapon in half, rendering his weapon useless while immediately following up with a slash across the soldier’s chest.  
It’s a 4v1.  
As the final soldier starts firing at him, Taze uses the body of the recently eliminated soldier to protect him from the blasters shots, the soldier fires many shots, too many.

Taze hears a steaming noise, the soldier´s weapon. It’s overheated.  
Taze drops the body he was holding and dashes in an instant to the remaining soldier.

Taze impales him in the chest, pushing him against the muddy wall of the trench. Killing the soldier, instantly.

The Resurgence soldiers finish their side of the trench as well, no casualties either.

The rest of the siblings all head towards Taze, who had gotten a little further away after charging the soldiers... instead of keeping his distance.

YUTHO  
"That was truly reckless, even for you!"

TAZE  
"Relax, everything worked out as I planned."

Yutho raises her tone:

YUTHO  
"Master Sol isn't around here for you to impress! We decided that we were going to stick together if possible, as a team! Remember?"

Although Taze initially disagrees, he tilts his head slightly down.  
He knows what he did was wrong.  
Yutho lowers her tone, elaborating on what she was saying:

YUTHO  
"...we were going to stick together, as a team, as one."

TAZE  
"...you're right...as one."

Admitting that he was wrong is one thing, but Taze was the type that made it difficult for him to apologize.  
Within seconds they realize that they've actually done it.  
With the exception of Mirai, the siblings had taken a life, the had killed someone.

They want to talk about it, but there isn't much to be said. None of them would doubt to protect each other at whatever cost, they had prepared for this.

MIRAI  
"I'm sorry, I--I should have helped more..."

YUTHO  
"Hey, step by step okay? This isn't over yet..."

TAZE  
"Yutho's right, lets regroup with the rest of the squad.

As they reunite with the rest of the squad they get a not so pleasing look.

Blood and mud mixing along the trench, opposing forces bodies laying the ground, with blood covering their uniforms, some of them no longer showing that orange in their uniforms´ chest, with red replacing it.  
They reach the rest of the group.

SGT IN COMMAND  
"You are all done chit-chatting? Commander Kelsa has instructed an air strike to the enemy’s choke point, this will give us an opening to enter the city and end this for good, don't fall behind."

Everyone gets back in formation, getting ready to leave the trench as soon as the bomber makes the opening.

Several other squads reach the trench, making it a much more convincing push.

A loud ship approaches from behind them, it’s the bomber, twice as big as a normal star-fighter, it passes right on top of them heading into the frontier, it´s loud, very loud.  
The bomber gets right above the enemy frontier.

SGT IN COMMAND  
"Get ready..."

They all do.  
The bombs drop.

What proceeds is a noise so loud that the siblings wished they had a helmet of sorts; Mirai and Gonz cover their ears.

Leaving any man within a 50 meter radius turned to ash, the shock wave can be felt in the trench.  
The Sergeant takes a big breath...

SGT IN COMMAND  
"CHAAAARGE!!!"

The final assault on the planet Fallimar ended a few hours later.  
10 YEARS BEFORE THE CURRENT EVENTS IN AN UNKNOWN  
PLANET...

The unknown planet had a grey sky, with little but constant snow falling from above, at the same time, 4 younglings sit  
On the ground in front of a man at the very top of a mountain, a mountain so big in fact that it was all there was to see, it was like the peak of a skyscraper above the clouds, nothing else in sight but the top itself, mist surrounded the rest of the ground, with a few other tall mountains emerging from the distance.

At the top of the mountain, surrounding the man and the kids, is a small temple, a medium sized ship, and what appears to be a red drawn circle with an x drawn, it was a sparring circle, which is where the kids are sitting at.

The man in front of the kids is quite tall, with a very short black hair and a slightly grown bear, he dressed in a grey tunic holding two light-sabers on each side of his waist, he also had a diagonal scar separating both eyes.

A much younger Mirai steps out of the temple and rushes to join her siblings, now being 5 kids watching the man.

There seemed to be no one else on top of that mountain aside from the man and the 5 young-lings, actually there seems to be little to no life in the planet, aside from a few small flying creatures.

MASTER SOL  
"Alright, alright, alright! RESULTS TIME! Kai, with 4 out of 4 duels won, you get first place, again."

Kai smiles, making a younger Taze jealous at his side.

MASTER SOL  
"You all want to know why Kai is still beating all 4 of you? Fine, here it is; he wakes up the earliest, goes through all of the exercises and routines that I've designated to all of you and does them AGAIN, and AGAIN, and keeps doing them until he has mastered everything that I've taught you so far."

Kai, black hair, as old as the rest of them, slightly taller than Mirai but not taller than the other 3, he has some Asian characteristics accompanied with a pale white skin, the quiet type.

MASTER SOL  
"Yutho, 3/4. You beat everyone else except Kai."

Master Sol turns to Kai and points at him.

MASTER SOL  
"You better watch your tail cocky one, 'cause she's right behind your tail."

They all laugh. If Master Sol was a school teacher, he would be the funny type...at least for 10 year old students.  
Taze is the only one not laughing, he's still salty.  
Yutho cheers on the inside, she finally bested Taze after a few weeks of losing consecutively.

Both Taze and Yutho would constantly fight for 2nd and 3rd place.  
But no matter what happened, Kai always came out on top.

MASTER SOL  
"Taze, you are in middle of the pack with 2/4 wins. You easily bested Mirai and Gonz, but I say you got waaayy to cocky with Yutho, wouldn't you agree?"

Taze doesn't respond, still angry with his arms crossed.

MASTER SOL  
"Hey, you can get her next time, but only if you let the cockiness behind you...can I trust you with that?"

Taze doesn't move at first, but eventually nods.

MASTER SOL  
"Good, get on that.  
Gonz, you came at fourth place with your only victory being towards Mirai, and although you gave Yutho more of a fight than usual, I say you stop focusing on being faster than them."

Gonz, being the biggest in the group knows this best.

MASTER SOL  
"You need to take advantage of your attributes and make the best out of them, listen, I don't think in a million years you'll be as fast as the rest of your brothers and sisters..."

This is a truth that Gonz didn't want to admit, yet he finally does.

MASTER SOL  
"...but boy, I would also say that neither of them would come CLOSE to your strength and resilience in a billion years."

This gives Gonz hope. He smiles with determination.

MASTER SOL  
"Finally, Mirai, you won 0/4 duels...but you know what?"

Master Sol gets everyone´s attention.

MASTER SOL  
"Not a single one of you got 100/100 in your written test, but you know who did? That´s right."

He points at Mirai, she blushes of joy.

MASTER SOL  
"When I return back here in a week, I don´t expect any of you to suddenly beat Kai.  
What I do expect from you is to give more effort than last time, to focus"

Better, to grab your gifts and make something else out of them, to go even further beyond...  
He stops talking for a moment, but then continues.

MASTER SOL  
"And maybe, just maybe, if you guys keep it up you might get your own in a few years, instead of using those wooden sticks."

He force pulls his right light-saber and ignites it, revealing a white colored saber; all the younglings stare in aw.

MASTER SOL  
"I doubt it will ever ceases to surprise me how much each one of you are growing within the minute, which is great, but never forget why you are doing this.  
With the universe in chaos, only WE can restore its peace, and confront all those that oppose it.  
During your training and eventually once you head out there, there will be moments that will break you in half, but you must keep striving and sticking together as a team... as one."

As Sol finishes his speech, a binary sunset settles behind him. From the perspective of the kids, a younger sun settles on the right side of Sol and an older sun from the left side. A moment to stick forever in the younglings minds'.

MASTER SOL  
"At the end of the day the universe is an unpredictable place, and I cannot promise that you will all be together forever, so if any of you ever get lost, remember;  
Trust.  
Only.  
In the force."

Present timeline, monday 5:48pm, Fallimar, a planet recently devastated from war, its population, gone, its

Skies, dark and full of ash, its cities, brought down to rubles, from the view of a resident, it would be completely unrecognizable.

At the same time, a massive war ship called "goliath" takes off to leave the recent massacre behind.

Inside the ship, a man stares at his own weapon, a. The man holding it....  
Is Kai.  
He looks more serious than a lifeless droid.  
Kai sits down in some supply crates at the hangar; other soldiers unload equipment and treat the wounded.

As he's looking down to his light-saber, a door opens up, revealing Yutho, Taze, Mirai and Gonz. Kai smiles and quickly heads towards them, they all hug and reunite.

KAI  
"Are any of you hurt? Did you---"

YUTHO  
"We're okay, none of us got hurt, thankfully."

They all look at Kai's uniform, the upper part of his uniform is full of ashes and dirt, even some parts of cloth are ripped apart and of course, his hair is a mess.

YUTHO  
"The real question here is, are YOU okay?"

KAI  
"Yes, I'm fine, I really am."

Mirai spots some blood on his left arm.

MIRAI  
"Kai! You´re bleeding!"

KAI  
"I told you I´m fine...it's not mine...."

The group feels relieved, followed by an awkward silence.  
Everyone remains silent while standing next to each other in a circle, even an awkward silence was better than addressing the recent carnage.

Gonz tries to break it with something else. He looks at Kai's damaged light-saber.

GONZ  
"You have been looking at your damaged saber for a while now, huh? If you let me take a look at it I can get it fixed by tomorrow morning!"

KAI  
"Thanks, Gonz. But I think I'll keep it as it is. It has become a part of my journey."

GONZ  
"Okay, I´m still here if you change your mind..."

The group remains silent.  
That didn't do it, if anything; it just made things more uncomfortable than before.  
Gonz attempts to break it one last time.

GONZ  
"Hey, was it what you expected?"

KAI  
"Hard to say, I mean, we were both in different places, so my experience isn't the same as yours."

GONZ  
"True, I still don´t understand why Master Sol decided to send you with the 8th Squad. My best guess is he doesn't want us to get emotional if something happens, but then again--"

Kai finishes it off for him.

KAI  
"---Why would he keep the rest of you together."

I´m still thinking about that too.

TAZE  
"Master Sol must have had his reasons, he always has them..."

The group remains quiet.

Sometime later...

MONDAY, 7:51PM, everyone is resting in their personal quarters inside the Goliath cruiser, Yutho is visiting Mirai, as she was feeling down.

YUTHO  
"It's okay, don't think about it too much, Master Sol knows you very well, he'll understand."

She tries to comfort Mirai, who is crying while both of them sit on the bed.

MIRAI  
"I don't care what happens with me..."

Yutho is surprised, that's not the answer she expected.

The way things are right now, I am just slowing all of you down, If anything happens to any of you because of me I---I...

Mirai keeps breaking down with her hands covering her face, Yutho puts her arm around her, worried as well, she knows something is wrong.

YUTHO  
"Hey, look at me..."

Mirai does.

YUTHO  
"That's why we are together on this, you know how it works...I've got your back, and Taze has mine, and Gonz has his and so forth.  
I know how intense this must be for you, but you and I know that Master Sol expects the very best of us..."

Mirai keeps listening.

YUTHO  
"...you just need a little of composure, and I am sure you'll get it in time, Master Sol trusts you, we all trust you....I trust you."

They hug.  
At the same time the door opens, it's Taze.

TAZE  
"You feeling better now?"

Mirai Nods while wiping her tears away.

TAZE  
"Great, I say, we take the rest of the day to practice our stands and hopefully get Mirai to focus a little more."

Before Mirai or Yutho can say anything, a fourth person enters the room.

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Not enough time for that kid, meeting in the bridge in 5."

Commander Kelsa was about the height as Taze, around her 40s, she had the full officer uniform on and could give Kai a run for his money in the "serious face" department, she had deep black hair and had a small mole close to her nose.

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Don't be late."

She briefly glances at Taze before looking away, he doesn't notice.

5 minutes later.  
Monday, 8:00pm, the bridge, Commander Kelsa, Kai, Taze, Gonz and other commanding officers await in order for the meeting  
to begin.  
Yutho and Mirai both enter together, being the lasts ones needed for the meeting to begin.

OFFICER MESA  
"Hmmm...I wonder if the Admiral would agree to bring HER again if he heard about her recent "weak" performance."

Referring to Mirai, Officer Mesa had heard about the report in Fallimar and was not impressed.

OFFICER MESA  
"I believe that the rest of you "users" are quite more than capable to hold your own down there, but from what I gathered she couldn't even take 2 steps before crawling into a ball. She didn't even defeat a single enemy unit..."

Mirai looks down, Yutho steps up.

YUTHO  
"It won't happen again."

OFFICER MESA  
"Very well, I hope we don't get another melancholic report again, I won't hesitate to report this on Admiral Litus next time...or as you kids call him, Master "Sol".  
That is of course, if she comes back alive from this one."

This makes everyone upset, especially Taze, but just before he can say anything, Kai puts his hand in front of him, stopping any further discussion.

KAI  
"Commander Kelsa, can we begin this meeting?"

Commander Kelsa complies, she turns on a hologram at the center of the bridge, showing the small solar system they are located, in it, there are three planets and something else, an anomaly surrounding the second planet.

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Right, Fallimars invasion was as short as we expected, being a barely populated planet with the biggest part of it's population being an unprepared military, it was a matter of hours before we took both and only cities that were present."

As Commander Kelsa keeps explaining, Kai begins spacing out, unknown thoughts fill his head.

COMMANDER KELSA  
"With Fallimar out of the picture, The Resurgence will now only need to focus on the remaining two planets, Illuminar and Lampope, speaking of the ladder, earlier today I received a report from Admiral Litus saying that he and half of our current fleet will personally be taking on Lampope, at a later date, the "users" will remain in the current fleet taking on Illuminar, remember, this is 10 times more defended than Fallimar.

Taze looks disappointed; he appeared to have wanted to fight side by side with his master.

Their master had not seen them for a while, it wasn't him who picked them up from their home and took them to battle, it was Kelsa.

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Also, as much as we would love to attack tomorrow morning, it appears that some troubling weather will make our lives more difficult."

She points at the hologram, specifically at the anomaly covering a massive part of the second planet, Illuminar, the best way to describe the anomaly was a reddish space storm, it moved all around Illuminar, yet never touching its atmosphere.

TAZE  
"What is that?"

COMMANDER KELSA  
"We believe it is called "Nebula Rosa", and it is a space storm that not even the biggest cruiser you could imagine could withstand it, it would be shredded in seconds, like a leaf going through your light-saber."

TAZE  
"Oh..."

COMMANDER KELSA  
"This storm of sorts only roams outside of the planet´s atmosphere, it will not enter the planet and it is currently on top of the only 4 cities, if we take them and capture their leader, then we believe that even the forces at Lampope will drop their weapons, remember that these 3 planets are under the dictatorship of the same leader."

As she speaks, the entire room remains silent, she has efficiently put everyone on the same page.

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Now, you may be asking yourself:  
Why don't we enter the planet from a different part and directly attack the capital?  
To which I answer you with this:"

Commander Kelsa proceeds to show a recording replacing the hologram at the center of the room, in the recording there was a man speaking, quite desperately.

NAMELESS OFFICER FROM RECORDING:  
"It has only been 12 minutes since we entered Illuminar´s skies, Arm of Faith and Torch have been almost instantly annihilated! We are receiving major damage from the enemy's defenses, these are not Ion Cannons, these are much deadliear!"

Explosions and men yelling could be heard from the recording. Alarms started to go off one by one.

NAMELESS OFFICER FROM RECORDING  
"I have ordered my men to take the escape pods! Commander, Admiral, this is as f--"

Static, the recording ends, the ship had gone down. Silence fills the room.  
Commander Kelsa finishes the meeting.

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Three fully equipped cruisers entered the atmosphere and in less than four minutes they were brought down, this shows that our enemy isn't holding back anything and that our previous intel was wrong about their defenses.  
The Four Pillars of the Resurgence have trusted the taking of these rogue planets to Admiral Litus and me. We have around four weeks before our resources run out and from what Admiral Litus tells me, retreat isn't an option either.  
Even though Nebula Rosa is not 100% predictable, our sources indicate that we will be able to send smaller transports ships once Nebula Rosa is out of the way by the day after tomorrow.  
We have more cruisers than the 14th Division and we are better prepared, we will free these people from their dictatorship and we will bring honor to the Resurgence! WITH AND ALWAYS!"

The entire room places their hand clenched to a fist to their chest and sound off in unison:  
WITH AND ALWAYS!

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Get some rest. You are all dismissed."

Everyone leaves the room, with the exception of Commander Kelsa and Officer Mesa.

OFFICER MESA  
"I don't trust those kids."

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Well I do, they are motivated and can be a valuable unit."

OFFICER MESA  
"Yeah, of course you would say that..."

Commander Kelsa frowns.

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Are you insinuating something?"

OFFICER MESA  
"I've seen the way you look at the golden boy"

Referring to Taze.

OFFICER MESA  
"You are letting your past distract you, do not forget the MISSION, Commander..."

Commander Kelsa looks at him firmly and responds quietly.

COMMANDER KELSA  
"Do not forget your rank, officer."

Officer Mesa shows a slight annoyance, but eventually walks away.  
Although Officer Mesa was taller and more muscular, he clearly wasn't intimidating in front of Commander Kelsa.

The Invasion of Illuminar was approaching.  
ACT 1: Denial - END


End file.
